


test

by aallst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aallst/pseuds/aallst
Summary: /





	test

硕珍珍与两个宝宝  
  
**今天** 下午6：53  
俊俊  
哥你会来吗？？？  
请务必在十分钟内回复  
Jackson再不闭嘴我就要掐死他了  
我七点半之前应该能到，找不到我的外套了  
硕珍哥呢  
珍珍  
我正在和燦多进行友好外交谈话，你们两个不许打扰  
Jackson对他的头发做了什么？  
俊俊  
他背叛了他的头发  
哥你快点不然我就把你醉酒后向老板激情告白的视频发给他了  
他知道我圣诞节的时候试图向他求婚的事  
时间成就完美——我马上就到了南俊  


硕珍珍与两个宝宝  
  
**今天** 下午7：01  
对不起，我突然有急事  
俊俊  
我只能接受你约到人了要来一炮这个理由  
没，我只是需要紧急帮我邻居看下孩子  
珍珍  
真的？那肯定是足够紧急了，不然你怎么会自愿去看孩子  
俊俊  
看孩子不是让你看一眼孩子就够了。请告诉我你至少有这个常识。  
是和你一起健身的那个人的孩子吗？  
他是个舞蹈教师，他的一个学生明天有演出，今晚排练时受了重伤，他得去处理一下  
俊俊  
天啊  
珍珍  
那也太糟糕了  
如果你要我帮忙我可以去你那？我之前给邻居照看过孩子。  
没事，我觉得我能应付。我只要哄她去睡觉就好。谢谢哥，你们好好玩  
俊俊  
强烈怀疑  


硕珍珍与两个宝宝  
  
**今天** 下午8：11  
珍珍  
她乖乖去睡觉了吗？  
你确定不用我过去？  
嗯她睡着了  
我身上全都是小朋友的口水  
俊俊  
我身上全是Jackson的口水  
硕珍哥如果你还爱我就快来拯救我  
珍珍  
让我思考一下。算了。  
你们在同一个酒吧里，能不能别他妈的互相发短信了  


号锡  
  
**今天** 下午8：13  
她听你的话去睡觉了吗？  
睡得死死的。  
你那边还好吗？  
泰亨还活着，就是可能会添一道疤。至少他能吸取教训不再一个人练习了  
我一个小时内就能回去，这么麻烦你真是太抱歉了  
没事。缤娜比我的朋友们聪明有趣多了。  


硕珍珍与两个宝宝  
  
**今天** 下午8：11  
俊俊  
健身房帅爹跟你说话了吗？  
他叫郑号锡  
嗯他说他应该快回来了，你们要是还在外面的话我可以赶过去  
珍珍  
约他一起来！！！  
俊俊  
他没理由跟我们一起来啊？他还要看孩子呢  
珍珍  
不管怎样请他就对了  
请他一起又没有坏处  


号锡  
  
**今天** 下午7：03  
她说在我准备好之前你不能见我？但我准备好了？她只是在教训我？  
好吧我爱她但她刚刚试图给我画眼线  
我觉得你不用画眼线  
你真好但我姐说你的想法并不重要  



End file.
